


Wetten, dass...?

by Reichenbachstag



Category: Tatort
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Himbo Sebastian, M/M, Wetten dass...? Au, no beta - we die like Thorstens family
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reichenbachstag/pseuds/Reichenbachstag
Summary: Sebastian überschätzt seine Kompetenzen maßlos, Thorsten findet‘s süß.
Relationships: Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Wetten, dass...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanpersoningfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/gifts).



> Tja, hier ist das Wetten, dass...? au, das außer mir und Fox niemand wollte.  
> Basierend auf Thorstens langen Haaren und funky Hemden, die ihn in den frühen Jahren extrem nach Gottschalk aussehen haben lassen.

Thorsten schwitzte.  
Noch nie hatte ihn eine Sendung so nervös gemacht wie diese. 

Irgendein Typ aus Stuttgart hatte etwas komplett stumpfsinniges gewettet, aber ablehnen hatte er nicht können hatte dieser Herr Bootz doch ausgerechnet Udo Lindenberg herausgefordert.

Den Udo Lindenberg, der bereits ‘73 Bisexualität besungen hatte und der Traum so mancher schlafloser Nächte eines jüngeren Thorstens gewesen war.

Mehr Zigarren wollte der Herausforderer am Geruch erkennen.  
Mehr. Zigarren. Als Udo Lindenberg.  
Thorsten musste diese Art von Hochmut schon bewundern.  
Dieses Wahnsinnige Vorhaben hatte ihn aber nicht darauf vorbereitet wie viel besser als das Bewerbungsfoto sein Kandidat tatsächlich aussah.

Er war fast einen Kopf größer als Thorsten, hatte wunderschöne tiefbraune Locken und als er seine Lederjacke auszog konnte man das Spiel seiner Muskeln unter dem viel zu engen T-Shirt gut erkennen.  
Als Thorsten dann auch noch seine ewige Jugendliebe auf die Bühne begrüßen musste fiel es ihm wirklich schwer noch Contenance zu wahren.

Da saß er nun also zwischen dem, der einmal sein idealer Mann gewesen war und jemandem, der seinen jetzigen Typ ziemlich auf den Punkt traf.  
Er wollte gerade die nächste Frage stellen, doch dann verschlug ihm Herr Bootz die Sprache.

„Persönlich finde ich ja den Geruch von Overstolz am besten!“

Overstolz stellte doch A) seit Jahren keine Tabakwaren mehr her und hatte B) noch nie Zigarren produziert.  
Für gewöhnlich wäre Thorsten vermutlich aus dem fremdschämen nicht mehr herausgekommen, aber die Überzeugung mit der sein Kandidat diesen Quatsch erzählte fand er doch eher süß als peinlich.

Natürlich verlor Herr Bootz, oder Sebastian waren sie alle drei doch nun beim Du angekommen (was nicht zuletzt an Udos Kleinkrieg gegen das Sie lag).  
Aber sowohl er als auch der Sieger nahmen das so humorvoll auf, dass Thorsten sich erneut die Finger in die Knie krallte.

Es war doch zum aus der Haut fahren wie attraktiv Sebastian war.  
Vielleicht hatte dessen Hochmut etwas übergeschwappt, sonst hätte Thorsten sich sicher nicht getraut ihn nach der Sendung zum Abendessen zu bitten.


End file.
